hunter x fruits basket
by Rachel12
Summary: This is a story about the Soumas and Tohru and the hunters. They got together together and extraordinary things happened! And Akito is actually a friend of Hisoka's!!*New chapters added* please review!!! Thanks~~!!
1. Default Chapter

Okay, this is my first fanfic ever……please don't mind if it is really bad..  
  
Please give me some comments~~!!  
  
  
  
'Oh…..Oh…….I'm sorry, really….,' said a trembling voice. 'I….I didn't mean to….you….you see, I, I will do anything to make for whatever I've done….just please don't stare at me with that look….'she began to cry. 'I can do any housework….I can clean , cook…..do you like apple pies? Or chocolates— '  
  
'Deal! I forgive you but you have to make me ten tonnes of chocolate everyday,'said the grey-haired kid—Killua, whose feirce look turned immediately into the look of the most innocent kid you can imagine.  
  
'Yes!!! OF course!!! Thank you very much….'she, Tohru Honda, showed a smile of relief.  
  
'Does that mean she's going to live with us? Kurapika will sure be mad if he finds a female at home…..'  
  
'Nevermind, he'll not mind if it's not Leorio who did it.' And Killua and Gon took Tohru home.  
  
******  
  
'I'm home~' said Kurapika as he closed the front door.  
  
He went upstairs to his room. As he passed the kitchen, he saw a girl.  
  
He immediately went to Leorio.  
  
'How many times do I have to tell you not to bring girls home!? You'd better explain this or else you'll be finished right this second!!!'  
  
Feeling confused and terrified, Leorio showed a look of 'please don't, I don't want to fight' at Kurapika, who was staring at him with red eyes and a look as if he's seeing spiders.  
  
'Um…..sorry…..I—' Tohru began.  
  
'I brought her home. You see, she really is good at making chocolates!' Killua said as he walked out of the kitchen, with his mouth full of chocolate.  
  
Gon explained what had happened and how they took her home and everything was settled.  
  
'I see. I'm sorry, Miss Honda. My name is Kurapika, nice to meet you. Actually, do you have a home? 'coz you don't have to stay here just because you bumped into Killua when you were walking in the street.'  
  
'Oh….both of my parents passed away already and I am living with my friends. But they went on a trip a few days ago so I think it would be fine if I live her for a few weeks. Besides, I'm really happy that someone loves my cooking.'  
  
'Well, that's fine. All you have to do is to be careful of that guy Leorio.' 


	2. The hunter x souma dinner

The Hunter x Souma dinner  
  
  
  
One day, Tohru was out buying things for dinner. To her surprise, she met Yuki and Kyou Souma on the way.  
  
'Hihihi!!!! Yuki-kun, Kyou-kun!!!' Tohru said with a smile.  
  
Yuki smiled back. Kyou wanted to smile but he didn't want Yuki to see it.  
  
'Do you want to have dinner with me and some friends I've made lately? They're really nice and funny…'  
  
'I'd love to. I've always loved Honda-san's cooking and it's a pleasure that I can meet your new friends!!!' Yuki said this as if he was like a prince. 'It's just that that stupid cat might spoil the whole evening if he's coming.' He stared at Kyou. Kyou was trying his very best to hide his anger. He knew that Tohru would be upset if he's angry at Yuki.  
  
'Oh…it doesn't matter, please come too, Kyou-kun.'  
  
Kyou just couldn't resist her smile. No one could.  
  
'Okay,' he said softly.  
  
'And don't you dare forget me!!!!!' Shigure popped out from somewhere.  
  
'Shigure-san!!!!' Tohru was really happy to see her friends back.  
  
  
  
And after all the introducing and stuff, the Soumas, Kurapika, Leorio, Killua, Gon and Tohru got together and had dinner.  
  
'Delicious!! I've always said that Tohru's cooking is the best in the entire universe!'  
  
'Thanks!! By the way, Yuki-kun, Kyou-kun, how's your trip? Did you have fun??'  
  
'How much fun do you expect when you have a trip with that stupid mouse???' Kyou exclaimed.  
  
'Mouse?' The hunters asked.  
  
'Like I really wanted to go with you, cat?' Yuki said calmly.  
  
'Cat?' The hunters were completely confused.  
  
'Just tell me if you really want to fight!!!!' Kyou could no longer keep his temper. He striked at Yuki, who shifted away beautifully, and striked back.  
  
Kyou lost his balance and fell, hitting Shigure, who was originally drinking tea calmly. Shigure lost his balance and he bumped into Kurapika.  
  
POP!!!!  
  
'Dog?' Everyone shouted. Shuigure turned into a dog on bumping into kurapika!!!  
  
There was complete silence. 


	3. So that's the Souma's curse

'So that's the Souma's curse….'Kurapika said finally.  
  
'You knew??' The Souma's stared at him. How would someone not in the family know? Sure it was not Tohru who told…she had been keeping their secret ever since the moment she knew about it.  
  
'Yes. Of course I knew…'Kurapika began.  
  
'That Akito Souma…..he's a friend of Hisoka……the magician…when I was trying to kill him, just before I pushed my sword into his heart, he said something……something about animals of the Chinese zodiac animals……he then became unconcious. I really wanted to understand what he was saying and so I searched through his pockets and things. After reading everything- letters, notes and his cards, I drew a conclusion-Hisoka was trying to help a guy called Akito, who was head of the Souma family. Hisoka tried to find a way to take a curse away, whatever it is.'  
  
'So….does it mean……, there's one more "outsider" who knew about the Souma thing? Akito actually had a friend??? It really is unbelievable…'  
  
said the dog.  
  
'I guess there's one more thing I can no longer hide from all of you. I'm really sorry that I lied to you guys but I had to do it 'coz it would make things more convenient.' Kurapika took a deep breath.  
  
'Actually, I am……I am……'  
  
Kurapika had no courage to admit it. How would everyone think? How would Leorio, Killua and Gon react?  
  
'I am, actually…..a…a…'  
  
Everyone stared at him. Wating for him to say the word after 'a' . NO one had ever seen him so anxious. He used to be a calm person. He might get really angry or even out of his minds sometimes, but certainly no one has ever seen him tremble like this. It's just isn't something one would expect from an oustanding guy like him.  
  
No, Kurapika just couldn't do it…no, the usual courage had gone away completely.  
  
Tohru didn't want to see her friend so anxious. She decided to help. She put her encouraging hands on Kurapika's trembling ones.  
  
'A girl, ' Tohru said lightly.  
  
There was complete silence.  
  
—  
  
—  
  
—POP!!!!!  
  
'Would you mind wearing something!!!!!!!' Kurapika shouted as she saw a naked Shigure. She's really angry but relieved that something like a dog turning into a human again happened so that the whole serious atmosphere changed a bit.  
  
—  
  
'But why is Kurapika a girl?' Gon asked innocently.  
  
'Well, I find no better way than telling the truth when I don't really have a reasonable excuse.'  
  
And so Shigure explained the curse about the particular 12 Soumas turning into Chinese zodiac animals when hugged by someone of the opoposite sex.  
  
Everyone fell into deep thoughts and there was once again complete silence. 


	4. Meeting Akito

Meeting Akito  
  
'Well, I guess what we have to do is to report to Akito everything which happened tonight. After all, we can't let the head of the Souma family be ignorant about this. And I think Kurapika should come with me.' Shigure said seriously. 'It would be a pleasure~!' Shigure added, winking at Kurapika, sending out electric shots just like he always does to high school girls.  
  
He's just such a fun and easy guy. No one would ever think that he's up to anything serious. But Kurapika, being so calm and sensible all the time knew that this person is probably the most complicated guy on earth. She knew that he's already got a plan in his mind.  
  
And so, Shigure and Kurapika set out for the Souma House the next morning, while others stayed and waited for news.  
  
'Well, this really is a big family! As a hunter, I've seen a lot of extraordinary things but I don't think I've seen an ordinary-looking-family so big.' Kurapika said, as she walked into the Souma house.  
  
'Ha, ordinary looking family???? You'll find more unbelievable things,' Shigure gave a mysterious smile.  
  
Finally, they arrived at Akito's room. Kurapika just couldn't believe her eyes. The 'Head of the family' is actually quite a young and really handsome guy, looking really ill. She knew right from the moment she saw him that the Souma family is really under a serious curse—much more than just transforming into animals. Akito just gave her a feeling that there's something, something hateful.  
  
'Good morning. I'm, Kurapika. I…' they explained exactly what happened the night they had dinner and what Kurapika found in Hookah's pocket and that there are a few more outsiders knowing the curse thing.  
  
'What I don't understand, though, is why would you tell someone else about our curse?' Shigure asked.  
  
Akito smiled, a smile that gives you chill right down your spine.  
  
Kurapika tried to avoid his smile. It made her sick. She fixed her eyes on the ground outside the room, where she knew immediately that she shouldn't have looked. She saw something making her even sicker.  
  
She saw a spider.  
  
Immediately, Kurapika's eyes turned red. Akito noticed the whole thing. He walked near the spider, picked it up, and said 'too bad it doesn't have a number, right? Kura-san?'  
  
She's just too angry to give any response. This Akito actually knows something about 'Spiders with numbers on them'! What else can it be if it is not the pirate group 'Genei Ryodan'??  
  
'Kura-san! Are you okay?' Shigure asked, really scared. He has never seen Akito smiling in such a horrifying way nor has he ever heard him say things about spiders. What's more is that why would such a lovely girl(well!!! Lovely Girl!!! That's what Shigure thinks) suddenly change into someone who wants to kill everyone she sees??  
  
'Well, Kura-san, 'Akito began, with all the horrible expressions gone, 'I guess you're not feeling too well. Well, you should have a rest. Shigure, please take her home. Oh, before you do that, take her to Hatori to check if she's fine.'  
  
And so, after seeing Hatori the doctor and telling him everything about the meeting with Akito, Shigure and Kurapika left the Souma House.  
  
'Are you sure you're fine? Kura-san?' Shigure asked as they were walking.  
  
Kurapika didn't say anything. She gave a nod to assure Shigure, and went on thinking and making up theories about Akito. 


	5. Leorio's heart

Leorio's heart  
  
While Shigure and Kurapika were out, Leorio and everyone else were sitting at home waiting. Everyone was so quiet. Tohru tried starting topics but just no one wanted to talk. Everything happened too suddenly. Yuki and Kyou wanted to go home badly since they had not really taken any rest after the trip. They were also feeling uneasy since more people knew about the curse. Gon and Killua were thinking what would happen if Akito decided to erase their memory about the transformation curse.  
  
Only Leorio was thinking about something not really related to the curse. He had nothing in his mind except one person—Kurapika.  
  
Since the instant he knew Kurapika is a girl, he couldn't take his mind off the whole thing. His dream actually came true!!!  
  
He forgot since when, a time when he started to hope that Kurapika is a girl. It's probably that day, when Kurapika slapped his face for staring at girls in an inappropriate manner. That attractive and angry expression on Kurapika's face is just irresistible. Or was it that day, when he watched Kurapika cooking? It might also be that day, when Kurapika smiled at him after he said her cooking was not too bad.  
  
Yes, it's that smile. The smile which is so rare to be seen on her face.  
  
And since then, he started having dreams. He knew that he's in love, not with the Kurapika he knew, but with the same Kurapika if he's a girl. He still remembered that night when Kurapika was sick. He sat beside her bed watching her the whole night. He really wanted to kiss her then, hoping it would be the prince's kiss which can heal Princess Kurapika.  
  
If only Kurapika's a girl!!  
  
And now, Kurapika really IS a girl. How can he tell her what she means to him?  
  
  
  
'Leorio!!!'  
  
'Y…y-yes?' Leorio seemed to come back from his thoughts.  
  
'Won't you just listen!? I was just about to tell you something really important and you are day-dreaming!!!' Kurapika's eyes turned red again for the second time in the same day.  
  
'Oh…so you've come back…I…I…I was just…'  
  
Leorio was frustrated. Why? Why couldn't he come up with any excuse? He used to be good at that…  
  
'Sorry, Kurapika. Really, I am sorry. Please don't be angry. What is it that you want to tell me?'  
  
Obviously, Kurapika was shocked at his words. No one would ever expect to hear these words from someone like Leorio….  
  
'Well, Akito is not going to erase your memory about the curse.'  
  
'I see.'  
  
'And…that Akito's got something to do with "Spiders".'  
  
'I see. Kurapika, I think you really need a rest. I'm really sorry that I made you angry, but please take a rest and don't stress yourself out. I think we'll have a lot to do now that we know these things.'  
  
Kurapika noticed the tender expression in Leorio's eyes as he spoke. She seemed to be touched and was no longer angry with him. She smiled at Leorio and went to her room for a rest. 


	6. Hisoka x Akito

Hisoka x Akito  
  
Hisoka was walking on the street looking for a big house. He never believed that there would be a place on earth which is so peaceful. Not only that there weren't any fighting, but he could even see people bowing at each other, and young people helping the elderly to cross the road! There isn't anything exciting here.  
  
Hisoka just couldn't believe it. How could his friend live in such a place?  
  
And then he saw a girl. Where has he seen her before??? Blond-yelowish hair with a tender but certain expression in her eyes. She IS familiar….but where? Who is she?  
  
He walked near her. She noticed him too.  
  
"Have I seen you somewhere before? Have we met each other before?" Hisoka asked.  
  
"I wish we haven't," she answered.  
  
Hisoka remembered who this person is.  
  
"Oh come on….don't be so cool. You know, you surprised me a lot!! I never thought that a boy would turn into such a beautiful girl! My dear Kurapika~~!"  
  
"Shut up and get lost," and she left.  
  
"Is she my new prey or have I fallen??" Hisoka thought. (author: it would be quite sickening to describe the way Hisoka licks his lips and stuff like that so I won't, but he IS in love, okay?)  
  
Hisoka continued walking and finally he found the big house-the Souma House.  
  
"You must be Hisoka-san. I'm Hatori. Akito said he'll have a guest today. I'll walk you to his room. This way…"  
  
After walking for a long time, they reached Akito's room.  
  
"There is one way, at the moment, but I don't really want to try it,"said Hisoka as he walked in. Hatori left and Hisoka closed the door.  
  
"To my big surprise, the red eyes of the kuruta tribe could be made into a potion which helps in breaking spells and curses." Hisoka continued.  
  
"Why don't you want to try this way?" Akito asked.  
  
"Well, first of all, I'm not sure if it works on the Souma Curse, and one of those eyes costs at least a few billions, so it might not be worth trying. Secondly, although there is another way of getting the eyes, I….."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, the second reason is a personal one."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Well, because I fell in love."  
  
"Shut up then. Why do you want to help me anyway?"  
  
"I'm already tired of being in Genei Ryodan, and Gon, the little kid I'm interested in, is still a kid…I've got plenty of time to waste before he grows up…"  
  
"You know, you'll be in trouble if you say things about Genei Ryodan in that way again."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Kuroro is my cousin, have I ever told you?"  
  
"Well, I'd like to make him angry really much, 'coz I really want to have a fight with him."  
  
"Ha….he doesn't. And did you imply that helping me is time-wasting?"  
  
"I'll never say sorry, and you know it. Whatever, I'll keep helping until I find anything more meaningful of doing. I've gotta go now."  
  
"One more thing, just incase you need to know it. There's a girl called Tohru Honda living with Kurapika and those people, and she might be of use."  
  
"Fine, see you later."  
  
And Hisoka left. As he was walking, he thought over and over again. Should he try to find the Red Eyes? But he's got something more important to do. 


	7. Tohru's heart

Tohru's heart  
  
  
  
"Kura-san! Are you free now? Can you come shopping with me?" Tohru asked with a cheerful voice. Too much has happened. Everyone needed a brake.  
  
"Sure, that'd be fun. Tell you something, I've never went 'shopping' like a girl does."  
  
"Let's go! Yuki-kun, kyou-kun, do you guys want to come with us?"  
  
"If that stupid mouse is going, I'm not going,"Kyou showed an uncaring expression.  
  
"In that case, let's just forget about the cat idiot. Just wait a while I get changed," said Yuki.  
  
"Hey, Kyou, you're not going to give Yuki a chance with Tohru together without you, are you?" Shigure blinked at Kyou.  
  
"Shut up!" Kyou shot his fist at Shigure. After that, he got changed for going out.  
  
And so, the four of them went shopping together. Although they were supposed to be having fun shopping, the atmosphere was tense……no one knows what will happen after today, or the day after……until everything about the Curse and Akito and Hisoka have been solved.  
  
After shopping, the boys went home first, while the girls went to buy things for dinner.  
  
On the way home, they passed by a few gift shops.  
  
"Look at this!!!! Kura-san…isn't this little mouse crystal nice? I bet Yuki- kun will love it…" Tohru exclaimed. "Oh!! And that orange cat toy……should I try to make one for Kyou-kun?" Tohru was really really excited.  
  
Kurapika smiled. She was happy that Tohru was so positive. However, she is worried about Tohru.  
  
"Tohru?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, Tohru…you'd feel really really strange if I ask you the following question since I've not been a girl for a while…but…who do you like more? Yuki or Kyou? Do you think you should choose?"  
  
The excited expression of Tohru disappeared. She stared at Kurapika in a way that Kurapika has never seen. She was really serious.  
  
Kurapika went on, "I don't think you should treat them both in an equal way. I mean…it would not be a pleasant thing if one of them finds out that you fancies the other when he originally thought that you liked him…do you get what I mean? Tohru?"  
  
"Kura-san…seriously, I…I…"Tohru bagan to shake her head.  
  
"Neither of them?"  
  
"Neither of them, "Tohru began to cry.  
  
"Tohru?"  
  
They reached the front door of their house and stopped walking.  
  
"I'm sorry...Kura-san…I really am," tears are rolling down Tohru's cheeks.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I know I should have controlled my feelings since he likes you…but…don't you think so? He's so great! He's a kind doctor with a heart of gold who doesn't even takes one cent from his patient. Also…I just can't resist that tender and gentle expression of his when he talked toyou the other day…I'm so sorry, Kura-san…I know he's yours. I promise, I won't do anything, is that okay? Please just forgive me…" Tohru was crying too hard that she could hardly talk.  
  
Now Kurapika was really puzzled. First, why did she say sorry? And what does "He likes you" mean? And who's the kind doctor who has a heart of gold? Mr Hatori Souma? But he still loves his ex-girlfriend. Doctor who doesn't takes money from his patient…?  
  
  
  
OH YES!!!!!! IT MUST BE HIM!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
"TOHRU!!!!YOU"RE NOT TRYING TO TELL ME THAT YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH THAT IDIOT LEORIO, ARE YOU!!!!????????"  
  
"I'm SORRY!!!!!!" Tohru cried really really hard. She fell and fainted.  
  
"What happened?" Yuki, Kyou and Leorio rushed out since they heard some loud noises. They found a fainted Tohru and a frustrated Kurapika.  
  
Leorio picked Tohru up and took her up to her room and fed her some medicine when she became concious again.  
  
Tohru and Kurapika had a talk after the boys had left.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Tohru.  
  
"Seriously, I think it's the most foolish thing to fall in love with someone like Leorio, and I really really want to call you 'baka'. But anyway, I assure you that I did not and am not and will never fall in love with Leorio, so you should stop apologizing, ok?"  
  
"But he likes you. He always hoped that you are a girl when you were still a boy."  
  
"Did he?"Kurapika felt sick at those words. "Anyway," she continued, "just do whatever you want to and don't worry about me, ok?"  
  
"Can I really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"It's…"Kurapika wanted to tell her it's not a matter of 'thank you' or not, but she decided that Tohru just wouldn't understand, so she continued, "It's my pleasure to help you." 


	8. Hisoka x Good Guy? x Kurapika

Hisoka x Good Guy x Kurapika  
  
"So…how can I make her understand…?" Hisoka was really puzzled. He had never felt like this before. Except for feeling that he wants her, just as he wants other things, he felt that he doesn't want to hurt her…he wants her to be happy…what feeling is this? Do they call it love?  
  
After meeting her, he didn't want to kill anymore. Why? Maybe she'll feel sad if he kills. No, she may even hate him if he kills.  
  
She already hates him.  
  
"She already hates me" was Hisoka's conclusion.  
  
Although he knew her before that day they met on the street, it's still love at first sight. It's often said that love at first sight will always result in an unhappy ending. If that is true, then what should he do? Should he tell her what she means to him?  
  
"But she already hates me" was Hisoka's second conclusion.  
  
It's all because of Genei Ryodan. If he wasn't one of them, she would not hate him so much. If he helps her with taking revenge for the death of her dead tribe, perhaps she'll not hate him so much…..??  
  
If he kills those who are unworthy of living, perhaps she'll stop hating him….?  
  
"If I stop being a bad guy, perhaps she'll start to be interested in becoming my friend…….?" Hisoka's got his final conclusion.  
  
From then on, Hisoka tried his best to become a good guy. He stopped all his bad and strange habits including finding targets or licking blood. He even gave up Gon as a target. Everytime after he has broke a record in building triangles with cards, instead of pushing them down like he used to do, he takes great care of not pushing them down. He even took the star and the tear drop away from his face. From a brutal guy, he turned into a nice guy. His wicked smile turned into a sunshine one.  
  
  
  
One day, the door bell at the house of Kurapika rang, and she went to open the door.  
  
"Sorry, who are you?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll tell you my name if you really can't recognize me…"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
"It's…don't be frightened, ok? I'm Hisoka."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"No, not really, 'coz I don't know how to kill anymore. I have forgotten all the skills of hurting others…"  
  
Kurapika studied this guy carefully. From his facial expressions, she can tell that he has changed a lot indeed.  
  
"Okay, it'd be really unpleasant if you stand outside there. Come in and have a cup of tea."  
  
And so they had tea together.  
  
"You know, Hisoka, you gave me a fright."  
  
"Like you did when I first discovered that you are a girl. You know I was really surprised. You are so…so…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
(author:Hisoka's blushing?????)  
  
"Whatever….aren't you happy that I'm not a bad guy anymore?"  
  
"Oh…sure…at least I've got one less enemy, haha…"  
  
"And one more friend, perhaps?" Hisoka smiled a touching smile.  
  
"Oh…sure…" was all Kurapika could think of. This was too sudden. But it's good.  
  
Things went on like this. Every day, about this time, Hisoka would come over and have tea with Kurapika. Kurapika got used to the altered Hisoka and Hisoka was enjoying himself every day. Although he's busy finiding ways to help Akito with the Curse thing (He's trying to find all sorts of moral and sensible ways), he'll always squeeze some time for Kurapika. The problem is that he never had the courage to tell her about his heart. 


	9. Leorio x Tohru

Leorio x Tohru  
  
"Hey, can you get that for me please? Yup, that, thanks, you're such a nice girl," Leorio said as he asked Tohru to pass him his pencil.  
  
"Oh…ohohoh…it's just a pencil…besides, I…..er….well…I…"Tohru began to blush. Leorio is actually asking her to do something for him and telling her she's a nice girl!!! She has never imagined that he would say something like that to her! And with such a nice smile…  
  
"Tohru?"  
  
"Oh…I..er…I'm happy that I can help you……er…gotta get something for dinner…see you later…"Tohru rushed out of the house.  
  
"Wait a minute, Tohru."  
  
Tohru froze. She even dared not to look at Leorio. He is actually asking her to stay~~!! She was really really excited.  
  
Looking at the frozen Tohru, Leorio could just guest what's going on in that little heart of Tohru's.  
  
"Tohru, are you okay?" He asked gently as walked towards her.  
  
"I…er…er…I……"Tohru's just blushing too hard that she can't even talk.  
  
Leorio continued to walk towards her until he was only one inch away from her. He put a hand on hers and the other around her shoulder and pulled her even nearer. He moved his face closer to hers so that his mouth is near her ear. He whispered into her ear the words "you know, Tohru, you really are a lovely girl…and it would be my pleasure, if you don't mind, to have you as my girl friend…"  
  
Tohru's heart was beating harder than ever. Although this may be a little bit too fast, it is so great! Tohru has never thought anything like this would happen on her! A guy she likes so much is actually telling her all these things…and asking her to be his girlfriend!!!  
  
This is just so exciting…  
  
"Tohru?"  
  
"I..I..I..I..I..I….."  
  
"Tohru, have I frightened you? I really meant it."  
  
"Oh..oh..oh….oh….of course……you…you see, I was just too excited by this!!"  
  
"Oh I see," Leorio held her hand more tightly.  
  
Suddenly, Tohru got away from Leorio.  
  
"Tohru?"  
  
"Leorio, sorry…it is true that I like you very much, but I really want to make one thing clear. It's not that I don't trust in you, but please forgive me for this. I really want to know why you would like me…I mean, I'm just worried that I would be a…a…er…"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"I can't think of any word…I'm not trying to say that I'm just a substitute of anything or anyone or…it's just that, I know…um, not…er…"  
  
"You mean Kurapika?"  
  
"Leorio-san, sorry, I know I should not think of things in this way. I know you liked her, but she's always together with Hisoka and things, so I think you must be feeling not really happy. Some people would want to find someone to…I mean, I know you're not that kind of person, but…"  
  
"Okay, my Tohru. It's natural that you have this kind of thought. It's already a month since Hisoka's dating Kurapika and I've already put her down. I now will try my best to give you all my love."  
  
"Thank you, thank you very much, Leorio-san." 


End file.
